Happy Halloween
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Double Pack: “Enfeitiçando Morcegos” e “Folhas de Outono”, presentes de Amigo Oculto do Halloween da Seção James/Lily para a du.dy.
1. Nota

_**Disclaimer: **__Essas histórias são baseadas em personagens e situações criados e pertencentes à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., Editora Rocco, entre outros. Não foi feita com fins lucrativos, e qualquer ofensa aos direitos autorais do autor não é intencional._

Essas duas fics (Drabbles? Acho que não podem ser consideradas drabbles – "Enfeitiçando Morcegos" tem 1532 palavras, "Folhas de Outono" tem 2574, e o limite para drabbles usualmente é 1000) são um presente de Amigo Oculto (ou Amigo Secreto, como a gente diz aqui no Sul) para a , companheira da sessão James/Lily do Fórum 6v (altamente recomendada para todos os fãs do shipper, btw – a sessão, não a ).

_Halloween (ou Hallowe'en, mais tradicionalmente) __um evento tradicional e cultural, que ocorre nos países anglo-saxônicos, com especial relevância nos Estados Unidos, Canadá, Irlanda e Reino Unido. Suas raízes remontam ao festival celta de Samhain e seu nome vem de ser a véspera (e'en) do dia de Todos Os Santos, dos cristãos. A relação entre a comemoração e as bruxas propriamente ditas teria começado na Idade Média, no seguimento das perseguições da Inquisição. A designação se perpetuou e o Halloween, levado até os Estados Unidos pelos emigrantes irlandeses no século XIX, ficou assim conhecida como "dia das bruxas". _


	2. Enfeitiçando Morcegos

Enfeitiçando Morcegos

por _Marmaduke Scarlet_

"Eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou, não vou, não vou."

Revirei os olhos. Era a qüinquagésima vez que a Lily dizia isso em dez minutos. O que complicava um pouco a minha vida, visto que eu não poderia fazer aquilo sozinho.

Bom, na verdade, acho até que poderia, mas ia me levar um milhão de anos e bom, o trabalho também era dela.

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, Lily, não é tão complicado."

"Crueldade com os animais", ela disse, "Isso é uma crueldade com os animais. Me recuso a fazer parte".

"Nós não vamos machucá-los, Lily" respondi, tentando convence-la. É claro que aquilo não ia causar nenhum dano aos pobres dos bichinhos – a não ser, talvez, privá-los de uma noite ao ar livre, mas, se é verdade que morcegos vivem uns trinta anos, uma noite não era um sacrifício assim tão grande. Sinceramente, ela achava mesmo que eu ia me comprometer a fazer algo que machucasse meus amigos da Floresta? Se alguém aqui defende os direitos dos animais, sou eu.

"Por que não podemos usar... sei lá... dobraduras de papel?"

"Você sabe fazer dobraduras em forma de morcego?" Por favor, diga que não. O trabalho já é bem grande do jeito que está – se ainda tivermos que fazer bilhões de dobraduras, eu vou me matar. Sério. Vou me jogar da torre de Astronomia. Eu e os malditos morcegos.

Por outro lado, não vou me surpreender se ela disser que sabe – Lily Evans sabe fazer _tudo._ Juro. Nunca vi nada igual. A garota consegue identificar diferentes tipos de cercas-vivas, assoviar o hino da Inglaterra e xingar em russo! Pessoas com esse tipo de talento poderiam facilmente saber fazer dobraduras em forma de morcego, sabe.

"Ah... na verdade, não". Ela disse, um pouco desconcertada.

Obrigado, Merlin!

"Então, você quer começar?" perguntei, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio entre nós.

"Isso é ilegal!" ela exclamou de repente, sorrindo radiante. Francamente, Lily. Para uma monitora-chefe certinha, você se anima demais com coisas ilegais. "É sério, James, não podemos fazer isso", ela continuou, toda animada por ter achado algo que nos impedisse de continuar – ou começar, melhor dizendo, já que nós estamos parados aqui faz uns quinze minutos e nem começamos.

"Decretos da Vida Silvestre e Zona Rural. Pune qualquer um que perturbar um morcego ou seu ninho com pesada multa". Ok, ela está tirando com a minha cara agora. "Se a polícia descobrir, estamos ferrados", cantarolou alegremente.

Ah, sério?

"Hm, detesto ter que quebrar isso para você, querida, mas estamos em Hogwarts – a polícia trouxa nunca vai conseguir chegar aqui. E não há nenhum ato idiota desses na lei bruxa". Bom, não tenho certeza dessa última parte, para ser bem sincero. Nunca estudei atentamente a lei bruxa. Mas certamente não deve ter uma bobagem dessas – morcegos são um símbolo do dia das Bruxas! Como nós iríamos comemorar nosso dia sem eles?

"Ah", ela disse, parecendo sinceramente decepcionada. Mudei o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, e olhei no relógio. Cinco e vinte.

"Daqui a pouco Flitwick deve estar chegando com as abóboras".

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

"Não é meio surreal, isso de organizar o banquete de Halloween? Quero dizer, 'daqui a pouco o Flitwick deve estar chegando com as abóboras'! Não se espera abóboras em uma festa".

"Bom, é dia das Bruxas", digo, dando de ombros.

Lily fica uns segundos em silêncio, pensativa. Tenho vontade de dizer que ela está linda hoje, de jeans e camiseta preta, mas me controlo. Ela não aprecia esse tipo de demonstração de afeto, e de qualquer modo, ia ficar meio chato, porque somos amigos agora, e amigos não dizem esse tipo de coisa uns para os outros. Quero dizer, chegar e falar 'você está linda hoje' meio que implica interesses românticos, o que vai contra a natureza de uma relação estritamente platônica, como é a nossa e... Ah, quem é que eu estou enganando!? Ainda sou muito a fim dela, por mais patético e idiota que isso possa parecer.

E sim, é patético e idiota porque obviamente não há futuro nenhum para nós dois fora das linhas do 'estritamente platônico'. E o fato dela ter parado de sair com Bertram Aubrey depois que nós começamos a nos falar mais (ou melhor, depois de nós termos evoluído nosso relacionamento para uma quase-amizade) não quer dizer absolutamente nada. Deprimente, eu sei.

"Você tem certeza que os morcegos não vão sofrer?"

"Juro solenemente que não" digo, de maneira meio idiota, porque ela obviamente não sabe as implicações de fazer o juramento maroto.

Ela suspira, e passa as mãos pelo rosto, cansada.

"Tá, vamos enfeitiçar essas porcariazinhas, então".

"'Porcariazinhas'? Ué, Lily, não era você que até cinco minutos atrás estava defendendo os morcegos, e agora está os chamando assim?" provoco.

"Ah, cala a boca" ela diz, mas não está brava. "Começa você".

Dou de ombros, indiferente, e começo a trabalhar. A gente tem que ter um certo cuidado ao lidar com morcegos, porque esses bichos são meio ariscos, e tem garras e dentes pontiagudos, o que não é uma boa combinação.

"Será que esses morcegos são hematófagos?" Lily pergunta, de repente.

"Acho que não. Eu li em algum lugar que só uns dois por cento das espécies conhecidas de morcegos se alimentam de sangue. A maioria deles comem frutas e pequenos insetos.".

"Como é que você sabe tanto sobre a alimentação dos morcegos?" ela me pergunta, em tom meio brincalhão. Opa, terreno perigoso. A verdade é que eu sei do que os morcegos se alimentam porque eles comem praticamente as mesmas coisas que os cervos – que, eu não sei se você sabe, mas tem uma alimentação bem específica, já que não conseguimos digerir alimentação fibrosa. Então é meio que bom saber quem está concorrendo com você na hora de comer, instinto de sobrevivência e tal, sabe como é.

"Minha mãe é tonganesa".

"Sua mãe é o quê?!"

"Tonganesa", repito. "Nativa de Tonga, um Estado da Polinésia. Os morcegos são sagrados lá – o povo pensa que eles são manifestações físicas de almas separadas do corpo ou algo do tipo".

"Sério?" Lily pergunta, assombrada.

"Não", respondo, e começo a rir. Ela me dá um tapa no braço. "Mas a parte dos morcegos é verdade. Eles realmente são sagrados em Tonga".

"Idiota", ela resmunga, rindo. Então voltamos a um silêncio confortável.

"Você vai ter que me pagar uma cerveja a próxima vez que formos ao Três Vassouras".

"Por quê!?" pergunto, sinceramente confuso. Só para começo de conversa, nós nunca fomos _juntos_ ao Três Vassouras. É claro, nos encontramos lá dentro mais do que algumas vezes, o que não é muito difícil, já que ele é o único pub decente em Hogsmeade inteira (o Cabeça de Javali merece seu crédito por servir Uísque de Fogo para estudantes, mas o serviço lá é péssimo, sem falar na clientela, que também não é lá muito _bacana_, se você entende o que eu quero dizer).

"Porque eu estou fazendo isso por sua causa, você sabe", ela diz, despreocupada como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo. 'Estou fazendo isso por você. Você acha que chove esse final de semana?'.

O que é que se responde a uma coisa dessas, aliás? Algo que não ultrapasse as linhas do 'estritamente platônico', quero dizer, mas que também não cague com o potencial não-platônico da conversa.

"Fiquei com pena de você, aqui sozinho enfeitiçando uns dez milhões de morcegos para esvoaçarem pelo teto do salão Principal durante o banquete do dia das Bruxas". _Pena_. Se o potencial não-platônico dessa conversa pudesse ser medido em graus Celsius, acabaria de bater a marca de 89,2ºC negativos, a temperatura mais fria já registrada na história. "E ah, sua companhia nem é tão ruim assim".

"Obrigado, me sinto lisonjeado", digo, irônico. Ela ri.

"Deveria. De qualquer forma, você vai ter que me pegar uma cerveja na próxima visita a Hogsmeade".

"Lamento, mas só vou poder fazer isso se você for _comigo_ na próxima visita. E se eu me recordo bem, você ia sair com a Lula Gigante antes de fazer isso". De onde saiu isso, santo Deus? O que é que me deu para lembrar daquele episódio infeliz do quinto ano justo agora?

Acho que fui mordido por um desses morcegos. E estou com hidrofobia. Morcegos transmitem hidrofobia. Loucura é um sintoma de quem está com hidrofobia, certo? De repente seria bom eu sair _agora_, antes que eu me humilhe mais, para ir ver a madame Ponfray. Se estiver mesmo com hidrofobia, devo ter tipo mais uns quatro dias de vida. Cada segundo conta.

"Bom, digamos que a Lula não foi exatamente uma boa companhia para encontros", Lily diz, corando um pouco. "Muito escorregadia".

Nós rimos, e eu não consigo acreditar na minha própria sorte.

Vou sair com Lily Evans.

Tudo bem, ainda não é nada oficial, e ela não negou que a Lula Gigante viria primeiro em sua escala de preferências, mas já é algo, certo? Uma cerveja é uma cerveja, e um encontro é um encontro, afinal de contas.

Talvez as pessoas tenham de fato razão em fazer festas e sair pedindo doces, e o dia 31 de outubro seja mesmo especial.

Porque parece que pequenos milagres só acontecem no dia das Bruxas, sabe?


	3. Folhas de Outono

Folhas de Outono

por _Marmaduke Scarlet_

Eu estava muito, muito irritada.

Então, quando Black passou pelo buraco do retrato, não me surpreende que minha primeira reação tenha sido praticamente pular no pescoço dele berrando "Onde ele está?!".

É, muito maduro e civilizado, eu sei.

"Quem?" Black perguntou, meio assustado. Não o culpo –garotas pulando no pescoço dele de maneira quase psicótica tão cedo na manhã não devem ser exatamente uma constante na vida dele. Mas, de novo, eu estava irritada. Não é como se eu pudesse evitar.

"A praga". Ele me olhou sem entender. Ah, pelo amor de Merlin! "James".

"Ah." Black respondeu. Uau, como estamos loquazes hoje! "Nos jardins", acrescentou alguns segundos depois.

"Onde?" quase rosnei.

"Embaixo de uma árvore, perto do lago".

Larguei Black de mão e saí correndo.

Para ser bem sincera, não sei exatamente o que eu estava pensando naquele momento. Tudo bem, eu estava pau da vida com o James, e louca para fazer picadinho dele quando o enxergasse, mas já eram seis e meia da manhã e meu cérebro não estava funcionando muito bem.

No fundo no fundo, eu estava com medo. Apavorada. Sério, com muito medo _mesmo_. Estava apavorada de medo que a Kaitlyn O'Donnell estivesse estado certa o tempo todo e que ele _ia mesmo_ me largar logo em seguida. Que todos aqueles encontros tinham sido só para provar para mim e para Hogwarts que ele _podia_.

Babaca.

Graças a Merlin não precisei procurar muito para encontrá-lo. A árvore debaixo da qual ele estava era a mais próxima do castelo.

Ele estava deitado em cima de um monte de folhas amareladas que obviamente tinham caído da árvore, os óculos tortos no rosto.

"Qual é o seu problema, Potter?!" despejei, à guisa de cumprimento. O imbecil lentamente abriu os olhos, e me fitou, impassível.

"Você está me fazendo sombra."

"O quê?!" Do que é que ele está falando? James é a _estrela_ do colégio! Ele não é só um gênio no Quadribol, como também é surpreendentemente bom nas outras matérias, além de ser ótimo como Monitor-Chefe (o que contrariou todas as minhas expectativas). A pessoa teria que no mínimo ser um gênio para poder ofuscá-lo! (e eu estou longe de ser um gênio, só para deixar claro). E ainda assim, acho difícil, porque, não satisfeito em ser tudo isso, James também consegue ser engraçado, querido e lindo como o pecado.

Sério, acho que se houvesse um concurso para escolher o cara mais perfeito de Hogwarts, categoria 'conjunto da obra', James ganharia disparado. O fato dele achar que eu estava lhe fazendo sombra é quase uma piada.

"Você está me impedindo de ver o Sol" ele disse, calmamente. Que Sol, criatura? São seis e meia da manhã – o Sol mal começou a nascer.

Digo isso para ele, que só dá de ombros e volta a fechar os olhos.

Irritante. Argh.

Dou uma olhada melhor para ele – James está com as roupas completamente amarrotadas, o colete sujo de terra, a gravata caindo e tudo muito molhado (por causa do sereno, imagino). Ao lado dele, está uma abóbora de Halloween e – por que isso me surpreende? – uma garrafa de firewhisky. 2/3 da garrafa já foram consumidos, ao que parece.

"Você roubou uma abóbora do Salão?" pergunto, sem conseguir me controlar. Deveria estar fazendo-o se sentir miserável, não perguntando sobre a droga de uma abóbora.

"Esse é o Billy" – ele diz com uma voz meio engrolada. Bêbado, definitivamente.

"Ele está me protegendo dos espíritos maus".

"Você está bêbado" digo. Ele conseguiu me deixar ainda mais irritada, e para evitar chutá-lo, chuto a abobora. Infelizmente, não causo muitos danos – ela só cai para o lado e rola alguns poucos metros, o que me deixa um pouco decepcionada. Já estava imaginando os pedaços de abóbora voando por aí, caindo tão longe uns dos outros que ninguém jamais poderia juntá-los novamente. Algo bem selvagem e violento.

"Lily!" James grita horrorizado quando percebe o que eu fiz. Me sinto um pouco melhor com o claro horror na voz dele, mas sensação logo passa, quando James tenta se levantar. São preciso três patéticas tentativas falhas para ele conseguir levantar e ir cambaleando até onde está abóbora, abraçando-a protetoramente. "Billy é meu _amigo_, sua bruxa sem coração! Você não pode chutá-lo! Ele passou a noite..." James pára e pisca, confuso.

"Ele passou a noite...?"

A praga sacode a cabeça, e volta a se sentar.

"Não lembro", diz.

Reviro os olhos. Sério, não consigo imaginar que eu fui capaz de _sair_ com essa criatura. Argh, nojento.

"Você e eu precisamos conversar".

James se deita em cima das folhas de novo.

"Não quero conversar".

"Receio que você não tenha escolha".

Ele tateia, pegando as folhas do chão e descartando-as logo em seguida até encontrar uma que lhe agrade o suficiente. Então estende a folha – bem vermelha, e perfeita, o que é meio incrível visto que as folhas secam antes de caírem das árvores, e folhas secas tendem a se rasgarem fácil, principalmente quando há um idiota se deitando sobre elas – na minha direção.

"Esta é Helena" ele diz, e eu só posso supor que ele esteja se referindo à folha. "Ela vai conversar com você".

A primeira coisa que me passa pela cabeça é que James deve ter sido uma criança muito soltaria, porque só pessoas que foram solitárias durante a infância são capazes de inventar amigos imaginários assim tão rápido (e de desenvolverem paranóia, se tornarem psicóticos, etc, etc.).  
Só que aí me ligo que ele está bêbado. _Duh_. E, enquanto assisto ele fechar os olhos de novo e colocar a folha no meio da testa, me dou conta de mais uma coisa: ele está me mandando falar com uma folha. Eu quero conversar e ele me diz para falar com _uma folha_.

Isso é praticamente a versão flora e fauna de 'fale com a minha mão'!

Para minha eterna vergonha, eu simplesmente desmonto e começo a chorar, como uma imbecil idiota de treze anos. O que não deve estar muito longe da verdade – quero dizer, eu _gosto_ desse idiota que me abandona sozinha no meio do banquete de Halloween e então me manda falar com a porra de uma folha! Que tipo de idiota faz isso? Só pessoas verdadeiramente patéticas como eu _choram_ por um cara desses!

Nesse momento, estou me odiando. Sério.

"Vá se foder, Potter!" grito na direção dele, mas infelizmente o efeito das palavras é um pouco arruinado por essa horrível voz chorosa. Que ódio. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é recolher os cacos da minha dignidade arruinada e voltar para o castelo, de onde nem deveria ter saído, para começo de história – e é isso que eu faço.

"Ah, Lily, qual é!"

Um momento depois ouço o som dos pés dele esmagando as folhinhas que caíram da árvore e agora cobrem o chão, mas não paro de caminhar. Ele que vá se foder.

"Lily!" ele chama mais uma vez, a voz arrastando no 'i'.

Babaca, babaca, babaca.

Então, ele consegue segurar a minha mão, e pára, me puxando na direção dele – o que faz com que eu cambaleie desajeitadamente, para minha vergonha eterna. Quero dizer, já é suficientemente ruim estar chorando _por ele _na frente _dele._ Cambalear era completamente desnecessário, sabe.

"Tudo bem. Você quer conversar, vamos conversar."

"Agora eu não quero mais conversar!" exclamo, numa voz fina que definitivamente não é a minha, provando que não há limites para a imbecilidade do ser humano. Alguém devia fazer um estudo sobre isso, algum dia.

Ele esfrega as mãos pelo rosto, parecendo levemente desesperado.

"Ótimo, então vamos ficar em silêncio.", diz.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, olhando um para o outro. De repente me dou conta que agora realmente já há sol, e este reflete nas folhas que cobrem o chão – outono, sabe como é –, criando uma neblina meio... _alaranjada_. Seria bonito, se a situação não fosse tão trágica.

"Você não quer mais ficar comigo, não é?" me vejo dizendo, e sério, no momento que as palavras saem da minha boca, quero me atirar no lago e me matar afogada. Mas quero muito _mesmo_. Quero dizer, por mais que eu ache que isso é verdade – ele não me querer mais, não eu me afogando no lago – você não pode simplesmente dizer isso na cara da pessoa. É muito patético – tipo o passo anterior à se atirar nos pés dele e suplicar 'por favor não me deixe'. Sabe, eu costumava pensar que era uma mulher adulta e bem resolvida, não essa idiota que fica citando novelas mexicanas no meio dos jardins às seis da manhã.

"Mas é claro que não!" ele exclama, e eu recomeço a chorar. De verdade, acho que vou bater todos os recordes de imbecilidade conhecidos pelo homem hoje.

Ele dá um passo na minha direção – o que é uma coisa idiota, se você me perguntar, porque agora só preciso levantar o braço para alcançar o peito dele.

"Lily, por favor, não chora. Não queria magoar você, eu..."

Dou uma risada sarcástica – ou o que seria uma risada sarcástica, se eu não estivesse chorando e fungando ao mesmo tempo.

"Você me evitou a tarde inteira" digo, batendo com os punhos no peito dele (eu disse que se aproximar era uma idiota).

"Mas eu disse a você que não poderia ajudá-la! Eu tinha treino, Lily, eu lhe disse!" Que merda, Potter. Não estou reclamando disso só porque tive que enfeitiçar sozinha toda a população de morcegos das Ilhas Britânicas (mais ou menos um bilhão e meio, segundo as minhas contas) para passarem a noite esvoaçando o salão Principal – não me importo de praticar Feitiços, mesmo que seja com bichos asquerosos como _morcegos_. Estou falando de você não ter trocado uma palavra e meia comigo durante a tarde inteira! E eu sei que isso é idiota, porque até uns dois meses atrás, se nós nos falávamos uma vez por _mês_ era muito, mas sei lá, uma garota tem direito a ficar chateada, ok?

E que tipo de bruxo marca um treino para o _dia das Bruxas_, afinal? Isso é praticamente um feriado nacional!

"Eu sei o que você me disse, e eu juro que não teria me importado se você não tivesse me evitado durante o jantar, também!" Aliás, ocasião esta que subiu para o segundo lugar da minha Lista de Momentos Vergonhosos na Vida, logo atrás de eu chorando por esse idiota no meio dos jardins. "Era o nosso primeiro Halloween juntos, James! Aliás, era o nosso primeiro _evento_ juntos! E o que é que você faz? Fica vendo fotografias com a Mary Mcdonald!"

Minha velha amiga, senhorita Raiva, faz um retorno triunfal.

"Mas o que você queria que eu fizesse?" ele grita de volta, no mesmo tom ( o que é meio surpreendente, já que ele está bêbado e eu estou sóbria. Por outro lado, estou chorando, e ele não, então acho que isso meio que equilibra as coisas). "Você me ignorou a noite inteira!".

"Eu nunca fiz isso!"

É a vez dele rir sarcasticamente.

"Você nem olhou para a minha cara o banquete inteiro!" Reviro os olhos. Que mentiroso. "De qualquer maneira, qual é o problema de eu falar com a Mary? Ela é minha amiga, Lily."

"Ela é não é sua amiga, seu idiota, ela é a sua ex-namorada! Ex-namorada que ainda quer ficar com você!" Que a verdade seja dita: entre Mary e Billy, a abóbora, fico com Billy até o fim. Ele é tão... Billy.

"Você está sendo paranóica."

"Ah, fala sério, James! A garota não parou de dar em cima de você um único segundo da festa!"

Ele só sacode a cabeça, teimando.

"Nós somos amigos agora, Lily, e é só isso." Que idiota, sério.

"Você não espera que eu acredite nisso" o lado bom de estar gritando, penso, é que parei de me humilhar chorando. Agora só quero a cabeça do James em uma bandeja de prata, o que é ótimo, pois é mais ou menos o mesmo estado de espírito com o qual eu cheguei aqui.

"Você vai ter que acreditar, porque é a verdade".

Ahã, vai nessa. E Papai Noel existe, querido.

Caímos num silêncio tenso. Chego à conclusão que ele está bem puto da cara comigo agora quando ele começa a andar de um lado para o outro. Aproveito a brecha para prender meu cabelo para trás - ser a idiota humilhada e a chorona tudo bem, mas ser a idiota humilhada, a chorona _e_ a descabelada não dá.

James passa as mãos pelos cabelos, parecendo sinceramente frustrado. Fico olhando enquanto ele tropeça até onde deixou a garrafa de firewhisky, a pega, se encosta ao tronco da árvore para não cair e toma um longo gole.

Então, ele começa a rir sozinho.

"O que é engraçado?" pergunto. Será que devo tirar a garrafa dele agora? Quero dizer, ele já está bem bêbado.

"Você". Ele diz, e sorri. "Lily Evans está se mordendo de ciúmes".

"Não estou!"

"Ops, acho que alguém negou um pouco rápido demais.", ele diz, rindo muito.

Vou tirar a garrafa dele agora. Vou tirar e quebrá-la na cabeça dele.

"Tudo bem, ruivinha, eu não vou contar para ninguém". Mas é claro que não vai; mortos não falam.

Ele se locomove – o movimento é muito torto para que possa ser chamado de _caminhar_ – até chegar tão perto de mim que nossos narizes estão se encostando, e eu não consigo achar forças para afastá-lo. Também, estou acordada há quase 24 horas – depois de todo esse tempo, qualquer um ficaria nesse estado, certo?

"Vou contar um segredo" ele sussurra "Acho que eu também estava com ciúmes. É que você é tão linda, Lily".

Ele é um idiota. Ele me abandonou sozinha no meio do banquete para vir se embebedar nos jardins – eu deveria odiá-lo. Eu deveria ir até a MaGonagall denunciá-lo.

"Morro de medo que você vá embora". Ele fala, a voz ainda mais baixa. "Que você se distancie de mim e vá embora, como as folhas se distanciam da árvore quando o outono chega".

Ah, que se foda. Não consigo odiá-lo. Não consigo nem mesmo continuar irritada. Não quando ele fala assim. E eu sei que ele está bêbado, e que eu não deveria levar em conta o que ele diz sob efeito do álcool – mas por outro lado, não tinha aquela história que só os bêbados e as crianças diziam a verdade?

"Achei que você gostasse do outono".

"Gosto das folhas de outono. Elas ficam bem da cor do seu cabelo". Ele sorri, e sinto meu estomago se apertar. "Eu quero ficar com você para sempre, Lily", James diz, - e talvez seja a falta de sono, talvez seja o sol nascendo, talvez seja só eu sendo idiota – mas dessa vez, eu acredito. Mary Mcdonald, Billy, os morcegos e o resto do mundo que vá para o inferno.

Ele roça os lábios nos meus, quase por acidente. E então, quando ele finalmente me beija, é como se o mundo inteiro deixasse de existir. Como o tempo tivesse parado, o vento congelado e todas as folhas ficado imóveis.

"Eu amo você" ouço ele murmurar, e sinto algo quente transbordar dentro de mim. Ninguém nunca me disse isso. Quero dizer, minha mãe disse, mas ela é minha mãe, então não conta. E em algum lugar do meu cérebro, me ocorre que essas três palavras são o feitiço mais poderoso que existe – elas têm poder o suficiente para acabar com todas as dúvidas, todas as inseguras. De repente, só há eu e ele.

E as folhas de outono.


End file.
